Lost
by Alchemic Freak Blood Lust
Summary: What happened to Yugi! Kaiba has a what! Discontinued!
1. Default Chapter

Hey people. This is my first Fan-fic, so be nice!  
  
(Flash backs ==, 'hello'= thinking) Chapter one Gone  
  
It had been a full since the fifteen-year-old boy disappeared. An another teenager with spiked black hair with crimson tips was pacing up and down his and the other teen's bedroom wondering were his aboui could be. His purple eyes glanced a gold upside-down pyramid.  
  
Where is aboui? Yami thought. It's been almost two weeks.  
  
== "I thought Yugi was suppose to meet us here after he was done with his report," Yami said leaning back on a stair rail.  
  
"What's up wit dat, Yug's never late," Joey said looking up and down the halls for Yugi.  
  
"Maybe he needed to stay late for something else too," Tristan pondered half to himself, half to the others.  
  
All of a sudden Yami clung to the railing in pain. "Yugi's in ."  
  
"Yami, what's the matter with Yugi?" Seto said as he took a step toward Yami.  
  
"I. I. can't feel Yu.Yugi's.presence anymore," Yami stuttered as he collapsed onto the stairs.  
  
"WHAT!" All three teenagers exclaimed as Seto ran over to help Yami up.  
  
"Guy's look what I found on the ground out by the pool," Tea said out of breath running toward the four guy's holding the millennium puzzle.  
  
"OH NO! YUGI!" Yami yelled as he looked at the millennium puzzle and ran out of the school building looking for his aboui while everyone followed behind him. ==  
  
For the past week and a half they had been looking for Yugi but there was still no sign of him. Yami was really worried that something horrible was happening to him. After feeling fear and then pain from the link right before he lost contact with Yugi was putting those horrible thoughts in his head. What could he do if he couldn't feel where his aboui was. The thought of him not being able to since Yugi frightened him more then anything else.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Yami said wondering why someone was knocking at this hour of night.  
  
"Yami, I believe you would like to hear what is on the news," Solomon Mutou said as he opened the door.  
  
"Okay, I be down in a second," Yami said as the door closed hiding Mr. Mutou 'What could possibility be on the news that I might be interested In,' Yami thought as followed Mr. Mutou to the living room. 


	2. HELP!

Hello Peeps! HEHEHEHEHEHE! Thank you for all your reviews. K.C. Whitestar is helping with this chappie. I can't write. T_T Yami Bashing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ygo but I do own Ame (a-may)  
  
=Flashback= 'Thinking'  
  
LOST Chapter Two Help!  
  
Yami followed Grandpa to the TV room. He looked around the room till he found the TV (A/N: Yes Yami needs help finding the TV! OW! K.C: What are you talking about bum! Yami: What's a TV? Kaiba: Poor Yami! I guess being locked up in that puzzle has dimmed his mind. K.C. and Yami Punch Kaiba and Karen) He notices that Kaiba is talking.  
  
"Is this what you wanted to show me Solomon?" Yami asked while taking a seat.  
  
"Almost, but not quite," Mr. Mutou said from the couch. "This is."  
  
"For the past two weeks a young boy my age has been kidnapped. All we know is that he was in a lot of pain before we lost contacted with him. His name is Yugi Mutou the Duelist Champion who beat Maxamillion Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom. Now The Kaiba Corporation has asked the help of Ame Mizu for assistance in finding young Mutou. Ame is a trained professional in kidnapping." Kaiba continued to give out details on Ame.  
  
'Why would Kaiba do this?' Yami thought (A/N: Wwwwwoooooowwwwww! Yami can think!)  
  
"Do you know who that is Solomon?" Yami asked as got up.  
  
"I am afraid not Yami," Solomon said turning off the TV.  
  
"I am going out for awhile," Yami calmly stated tossing on his jacket. (A/N: You know his cool jacket move while he is in the castle about to fight Mai. K.C.: Yyyyyeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh! You are being nice to Yami. Yami: For once. K.C. Clamps Yami's mouth shut. K.C.: do you want her to hit you. Karen: What are you guys talking about? K.C. and Yami: NOTHING!!!! Karen: @_@)  
  
*Outside KAIBA MANSION*  
  
Yami walks up to the gate and rings doorbell.  
  
"Hello!" shouted Mokuba.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba. Is Kaiba home?" Yami says in a nervous voice. 'What's up with Mokuba.'  
  
"Yep! Come on in Yami!" Mokuba practically cheered.  
  
"Opening the gate might help Mokuba," a very disturbed Yami said.  
  
"OH yeah, hehe."  
  
Yami sweat dropped as he walked through the open gates.  
  
"Follow ME!" a giddy Mokuba jumped up and down (A/N: K.C.: Is this kid sleep deprived or something. Kaiba you need to get this kid a rubber room! Everyone sweat droppes but K.C.)  
  
Mokuba leads Yami to some oak doors that are closed. Mokuba knocks on the door and opens it up.  
  
As Yami is lead in his eyes fall on a tall young lady. She is as tall as Kaiba with the same color of hair and eyes. (A/N: Imagin a very sexy looking female Kaiba. LOL!)  
  
TBC  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil! PLEASE continue to R&R! Sorry to all those fans you like Yami, but right now he is the only one to pick on. 


End file.
